narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Makiko Okada
Makiko Okada (Okada Makiko オカダ まきこ) was the leader of Team Makiko . Background Makiko was the eldest daughter of Mana Okada, a dress shop owner. Her mother wanted her to run the shop when she dies, but Makiko had other plans and became a kunoichi. She became a ninja at a young age and was a part of a team which was lead by an unknown sensei, who was one of the best jouins at that time. Makiko looked up to him and wanted to be like him. She became a jounin at the age of 21 and had her team at the age of 22. She really loved her team, she felt like they were her second family. They were sent to a mission which was too high for their skills. Makiko tried to protect them, but failed, and while Susumu and Kaho survived, Akifumi died. She thought that she failed as a sensei and began drinking. She abandoned the other two, who were already chunnins. Some time later, Kaho had a myocardial infarction and died due to a cardiac arrest. That's when she killed herself. Personality Since she was praised by both of her parents, because she was the only ninja in the family, as a child she was a little egoist. She thought that she was the best at most hing if not in everything. Later she relised that that's no true. Her sensei was her role model and she wanted to be like him. She often took notes about ho to be a good sensei because she wanted to lead a team once too. She cared deeply for her team and loved them as her family. She was a kind lady, but she had a little anxiety and often thought about the worst things first, as she was kinda pessimistic. She handled rejection rather bad. She couldn't took a loved ones dead too good. She would blame her all the time if something bad happened. Appearance Makiko was a woman of avarage height and weight. Her bod type is mesomorph and she had a big forehead. When she was a chuunin she wore a purple top with grey arm guards as shown in a Photo at Mana's home. As a jounin she wore the Flak Jacket with the basic Konoha shinobi clothes. Abilities Makiko was never good in ninjutsu, but she can use some fire ninjutsu. She can also use an other release due to her being a jounin, but it's never shown or mentioned which one. She is avarage in genjutsu. She can unlock it, but hardly can make it and refuses to do so. She is good in taijutsu and bukijutsu. The proper rank for her would be tokubetsu jounin but she hated that word. Status Trivia * Maki can mean different thing depending on the kanji, such as: ** 真貴, "true, precious" ** 真樹, "true, timber trees" ** 真紀, "true, chronicle" ** 真希, "true, hope" ** 麻紀, "linen, chronicle" ** 麻貴, "linen, precious" * Okada means "hill rice-paddy". * If someone would ask her who's her favourite genin, she would say she loves them equally, but if she had to choose she would say Akifumi. * She whished to fight Jiraiya. * She was alcoholic at the end of her life. * Makiko scored 2 points in the Mary Sue test. She is: The Anti-Sue. Your character is the very antithesis of a Mary-Sue. In this category your character can mean two things.1.) You need to add more positives to the character. OR. 2.) Your character already does have enough positives and you made her/him interesting and balanced in your own unique way. Reference Makiko Okada is an OC/RPC created by WhiteCherry. Category:FINAL Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Pre-Gen Category:Tokubetsu Jōnin Category:Original Character